The goal of this training program is to provide first- and second-year predoctoral students with broadly based, multidisciplinary training in neuroscience. This will be accomplished by providing instruction in molecular, cellular, developmental, systems, and behavioral approaches to research on the nervous system through course work, seminars, and laboratory rotations. Each of the three OHSU graduate programs that train students in neuroscience--the Behavioral Neuroscience Program, the Neuroscience Graduate Program, and the Program in Molecular & Cellular Biology will participate. The core faculty consists of 57 scientists selected from nearly 150 neuroscientists within the OHSU community. All of the trainers are affiliated with the Neuroscience Graduate Program; most also participate in the Behavioral Neuroscience Program or the Program in Molecular and Cellular Biosciences. The trainers are drawn from the Schools of Medicine and Dentistry, the Vollum Institute, the Center for Research on Occupational and Environmental Toxicology, the Oregon Hearing Research Center, the Oregon National Primate Research Center, and the Neurological Sciences Institute. These scientists provide expertise in state-of-the art approaches to neuroscience research. The training program will be directed by Dr. Gary Banker, who has a long record of commitment to graduate education. Dr. Edwin McCleskey will direct our program for under-represented minorities. He has worked for more than 15 years to develop innovative strategies for recruiting students from diverse cultural backgrounds to careers in science. Drs. Banker and McCleskey will work in close cooperation with a Steering Committee, which includes representatives drawn from the various participating entities. The long history of collegiality within the neuroscience community at OHSU and the many programs that have been developed to enhance interaction among scientists and clinicians provide a unique opportunity for predoctoral students to develop a cross-disciplinary approach and to gain an appreciation of the health-relatedness of the basic science research that they undertake. [unreadable] [unreadable]